1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inertial instrument and more specifically pertains to vibrating accelerometers used as multi-sensors for measuring linear acceleration and rate of rotation of a moving body.
2. Description of Prior Art
Gyroscopes and accelerometers are well known for use sensing angular velocity and acceleration for determining location, direction, position and velocity of a moving vehicle.
A desire for miniaturization, reduced cost and improved performance requires almost impossible accuracies in the actual structure of the accelerometer.
The present invention provides a tuned-accelerometer gyro micromachined out of silicon wafers. The sensing and driver elements comprise a tuned silicon pendulum attached by a flexure hinge to a vibrating structure which is in turn is attached to a frame by dither suspension which restrains movement of the vibrating structure to in the plane of motion. The pendulum is free to rotate about its hinge out of the plane of the vibrating motion. Four flexures forming a parallelogram dither suspension are located in pairs on opposite sides of the pendulum, close to the top and bottom ends of the pendulum.